Crimson Eyes
by minatochan2
Summary: Burning red eyes the same shade as blood, skin as dark as night, and a childish laugh lacking any mirth. Can Odysseus escape their clutches when all the odds are set against him?


The Odyssey Book Infinity: Crimson Eyes

Salty sea air, blended with the grand aroma of adventure, caressed the senses as the night wind filled the sails of the ship. The stars all danced above as nymphs that sprinkled light among the vast sea and that lone vessel. It carried on peacefully, the waves rocking it like a cradle whose joints creaked as though from decrepitude. Odysseus was perched upon the bow, contemplating the events that were destined to come.

Eurylochus emerged from the quarters nestled in the womb of the ship. "Seems as though Poseidon has released all of his anger upon us this past fortnight. Perhaps we shall be spared for awhile."

"Ah, Eurylochus, how my heart yearns for it to be so," he sighed, the true yearnings of his heart found long on Ithaca with his wife and grown child

Eurylochus forced a smile that was never to be seen by the eyes of Odysseus, whose stare remained fixed on the horizon. "I imagine that we'll reach home within another three passings of the moon." Odysseus provided no reciprocation so Eurylochus silently positioned himself beside his captain.

He broke the growing silence gently, "do you believe that these trials were due to the Polyphemus of whom you have told us so?"

Odysseus frowned grimly as if in deep meditation. "Aye. These dire omens through which we have long suffered I do believe were sent by godly intervention. I worry for what else the gods have in store for us and our voyage, especially if it follows the dreaded Cyclopes' curse."

Eurylochus' countenance took up Odysseus'. "Perhaps the gods will hear our prayers. I understand how low morale has been, even with your great guidance. Maybe the recent struggles sent to us by Poseidon will increase Zeus' pity for us."

"I have thought about that well and long, but Poseidon's favor is what we need to win for it is his seas which we trespass on." Odysseus glanced toward his friend and seeing him in his depression said, "we may return home yet! Do not lose hope, for if hope is lost it is almost as devastating as if it never existed at all."

Eurylochus smiled, his captain's words of wisdom like a cure for his aching soul. "Thank you greatly sir, for without a captain such as you none of us would be able to dream of our fatherlands."

Odysseus returned his eyes to the sea. "Get some rest."

The sailor did as he was told with his spirit rekindled. His captain's gaze still surveyed the mountainous shadows, pondering the dangers of which could lie ahead.

More days passed, most of which the ship was assailed by storms as though sent straight from Olympus. The blinding light of Zeus tore through the sails and the structure of the boat. Water tugged the ship down with claws of ice as the sailors struggled to return the liquid back to the raging sea. None of the shouted orders could be heard over the crackling of Zeus' thunder, almost mistaken for the cracking of the boat's frame. Panic-stricken men clambered to undo the sails as the ship was tossed over the heaping waves but the sails had already begun to tear in two, the scraps long lost in the storm. Odysseus took little notice for the storm threatened to take more than just the sail. The chaos ensued for a time unknown, for the clouds cast a shadow equivalent to a thousand nights.

When the first sun arose from the clouds, the boat was perched high upon the shore of an island foreign to the crewman. Odysseus stumbled off the ship awkwardly. The days at sea were evident on all of the sailors' strides, not just his own. However, he managed to walk as normal as deemed possible to the edge of the boat, inspecting for the damage that he feared he would find. To his dismay, his fears were for good reason. The wooden planking on all sides was peeled like a fruit, the sail was shredded, and the lives of men that had been swept away by the storm left the crew devastated and smaller in number. Odysseus understood this well and immediately set to work scouting for food to replenish the men and as much supplies as possible.

And so, he set out with ten of his men and Eurylochus with another ten while Polites and Perimedes were left to command the rest. Odysseus and his group continued for nigh a day through the dense forest brush before returning to the ship. As they arrived with new supplies, the remaining men on the ship and the second party rushed to meet their shipmates. Yet only ten were there.

"Where is Odysseus, the Raider of Cities and our wise captain?" Polites asked in panic. The ten men looked among themselves blanched, for not a sound they had heard but the rustling of their feet. Where that left their leader, however, none knew.

For in the heart of the forested island, Odysseus was aloft, his ankles bound by vines of thorn and the ground was left above him. Echoes of laughing children found their way to his ears as the chill of the night left his hairs on end. Odysseus remained quiet as one of his captures inched out from behind the shadows. The creature appeared to Odysseus as one of the shades of the underworld with blazing eyes of crimson. Odysseus' panic nearly kept him from noticing the familiar glistening of his sword which seemed to be found in the grasps of the lone beast.

As the first emerged, multiple slowly clambered out from behind the safety of the trees, although still keeping their distance. Among the dark it was hard to see them as they could easily be mistaken for a shadow, but the hundreds of eyes which glowered back assured Odysseus of the actuality of his predicament. Snickering ensued yet again, thousands of voices in the dark with only the petrifying eyes to match.

After what felt like an eternity the monsters subsided shrieking, as though in fear of a greater force. Light washed down through the canopy in patches, struggling to reach the dazed Odysseus. The wounds on his ankles bled in streams up his leg, and the blood in his veins rushed to his aching head. The great captain pondered any hope of escape, yet ideas eluded him. Struggling was of no use to him, he decided, as the vines would only bear their fangs deeper into his skin. No items were within his reach and the ground evaded his fingertips ever so slightly. The condition of his sword was unknown, as Odysseus recollected the monster that bore it.

At that moment, he remembered the creature's fascination with him, as though human kind had never had the displeasure of meeting those merciless eyes. A scheme slowly began to form in his head as dreamless sleep stole him away from the world.

The light was gradually separating from the forest when Odysseus reawakened. He combed through the details of his plan one last time as he heard the familiar sounds of the beings tearing through the leaves. Again, one snuck out of the bushes first, coming closer to Odysseus than before. Odysseus remained completely still, breathing slowly through his stomach and struggling to keep his eyes from opening and seeing the horror that was barely a meter in front of him.

After a few moments, the fiend was close enough for him to feel its hostile breath on his face. The creature's panting matched the pace of his heartbeat, which Odysseus feared would be heard by his foes. He fought back his urge to launch his plan a moment too soon, as it sounded for the others to come forward, believing him dead. He could envision the scarlet slits bearing into his heart. Sea blue eyes sprung open to face those of crimson. The being snarled as Odysseus snatched his blade from its claws and cut himself loose in one swipe.

No time was spent thinking about the next few events. His blade struck like lightning: swift, precise, and without any opposition. Shadowy fangs tore at his flesh, claws cut at his injured ankles, yet Odysseus disregarded the pain and resolved to inflict twice the anguish upon his opponents. Their original intentions for him were now irrelevant. Survival was all that mattered to the soldier.

After multiple blows, a moment for escape presented itself which he took without question. The numbers did not lean in his favor, and the second phase of his plan still yearned to be executed.

Forest rushed by in a blur as Odysseus took off to the west, the remaining creatures pursuing him eagerly. Odysseus was careful to avoid the roots of the trees which reached toward him as he ran, beseeching him to fall upon them. He could hear the beasts screeching close behind him, yet he dared not look behind. Odysseus' hopes rose as the familiar fragrance of the sea reached his nose. _Just a few more strides_, he hoped.

Within seconds, the full weight of one of the beings was upon his back. Odysseus let out a cry as he fell to the ground, claws shredding his tunic. The monster was too late. The beast howled madly as it stumbled back into the protection of the trees.

After a few moments, Odysseus raised his head. The sun hovered upon the horizon coloring the sea a magnificent orange and the sky that of a violet. "So it was as I thought," he panted. To be unable to bask in the sun's rays was a terrible fate, even for fiends.

Odysseus reconciled to remain near the shoreline on his return to the ship. He wandered along the coast, his limbs aching and his ankles leaving a trail of blood in the sand.

Just before morning, he had made his way to the boat. The dishearten men appeared to have continued to repair the ship, as it looked almost fit for travel. Odysseus observed their work with pride. The ruined sail had been substituted with knit together palm leaves and tied neatly to the mask. The peeling wood on the boat's sides were nearly all replaced, although the repairs were obvious due to the differing colors of the planks.

The first person to notice Odysseus limping along the beach was Polites, who fell on his knees praising the gods. The other warriors rushed out of the ship in response to Polites' cries. When Odysseus was pointed out, some stared in disbelief and others ran to their injured captain with tears of joy. Odysseus' smiled exhaustedly, content to be reunited with his friends.

Days went by and the ship finally was able to reunite with Poseidon's treacherous terrain. The men rowed with vitality as the boat was shoved off the barren island, pulling the great oars with the strength of an army. The day continued without trouble and soon Apollo had completed his journey over the sky. Night engulfed the sleeping world in a blanket of black, leaving Odysseus and his crew in a pleasant dream.

Eurylochus once again found his captain on the bow of the ship, overlooking the water. "Rest is not your priority again I see," he laughed, taking the seat by his captain.

Odysseus smiled. "The same could go for you as well. What troubles you this night?"

Eurylochus stared blankly at his captain and laughed again. "Nothing escapes your eyes sir. I suppose there is something I have been wondering. Will you listen?"

Odysseus' gaze connected with Eurylochus, giving him permission to continue. "You have told us of your perils on that island, but there is an answer that still escapes me. How did you know which direction the sun was in the darkness of the forest?"

Odysseus watched the waves for a moment before responding. "I simply paid attention." Eurylochus appeared discontented with this reply so he continued. "Light was able to penetrate the forest floor. Based on the angle of the light, I was able to discern the path Apollo would take. I created a landmark based on that information and traveled in the direction when the moment presented itself. I knew the creatures would follow me, so I led them right to their weakness."

Eurylochus gaped at his superior in amazement. "But why did they not attack you in the night after the sun had gone?"

Odysseus sighed. "I have no answer for that. I suppose they could be bound to the forest like nymphs, or perhaps the gods simply held me in their favor."

"Either way, we are all relieved that you were returned to us safely, and with you our hope of reaching home."

Odysseus smiled slightly. "Get some rest my friend."

Eurylochus departed merrily leaving Odysseus alone again, dreaming of home as always.


End file.
